Her Greatest Fear
by Haleylovesyou39
Summary: Starfire has a nightmare, and Robin comes to comfort her. But what happens when she doesn't want him near her? Read and review, please!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans. **

Starfire struggled against the cuffs that chained her arms to the wall. The metal dug into her arms as she pulled against the restraints, causing thin lines of blood to appear on her wrists. She needed to get away. She needed to find…

Robin! She saw his silhouette rounding the corner before she heard his silky tenor fill the room. Her eyes raked over his body, amazed that there were no cuts, no rips, and no blood marring the infallible hero who stood only inches away from her.

_Why wasn't he saving her? Why wasn't he looking at her? She was right there in front of him, for Xhal's sake. _

"Robin!" Starfire shouted, trying to catch his attention. He didn't even flinch at the sound of her voice. His face remained as cold and hard as stone.

"You're sure she is contained properly?" Robin asked an invisible figure.

"Yes, Robin. We made sure of that," came a distinctly familiar voice; Starfire gasped as Slade put a hand on Robin's shoulder, "after all, we've been waiting to capture her for quite a while now. I'm glad you could assist us."

"Robin! Release me at once! Robin!" Starfire exclaimed. As if hearing her for the first time, Robin turned to face her and smiled. He walked over to where she was chained against the wall, and pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"Star, I can't do that. Trust me, I would if I could." Robin replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wh-why not?" Starfire asked, afraid of the response that would come.

"Because, Star. We're not teammates anymore. I work for Slade."

"No!" Starfire screamed, sitting straight up in her circular bed. She pulled her knees up to her chest as a tremor wracked through her body. She tried to calm down her trembling body, concentrating on her breathing, trying to lower her heart rate back to a normal pace.

"Starfire?" Robin asked, walking into her room, but Starfire refused to look up. Hearing his voice alone brought back memories of the terrible nightmare, and Starfire could only imagine what looking at his face would do.

"Please go away." She whispered, her response coming out as a feeble plea. Robin frowned, ignoring her request, and sat on the edge of her bed. Robin could give Starfire space. But he could not walk away after seeing her in this condition.

"Starfire, what happened?" Robin asked, reaching out a hand to touch the shaking girl. She dodged his hand.

"Stop!" she shouted, flying back and slamming against the wall behind her bed. She sank to her knees on the ground, a wild look in her green eyes. For the first time, Robin fully took in the sight of his girlfriend sitting before him. Wide, emerald green eyes brimming with tears. Flushed cheeks. Her hair was greatly disheveled, and one of the straps on her purple tank top had slid off of her shoulder. The black yoga pants she was wearing were clinging to her as she curled into a ball before him, wrapping her arms over her stomach.

"Starfire, I'm not going to hurt you. It's me, Robin. Your _boyfriend._" Robin whispered, and she allowed him to walk towards her and sit in front of her, so close that she could have reached out her hand and placed her palm against his chest. For normal people, this would be an extremely close proximity. But compared to how close Robin was _used_ to being to Starfire, this felt like miles.

"Yes, yes you will. Because you are working for Slade." Starfire accused, looking up from her protective slouch to glare into Robin's mask. His eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open.

"Starfire, why would you think that? I'm not working for Slade!" Robin exclaimed quickly, shaking his hands in front of him. She draped one arm across her chest and gripped her shoulder.

"Why should I believe you?" Starfire asked, sitting up straight.

"Because, Star. Working for Slade was a stupid mistake that I made a long time ago. I'm not going back there again. Never. I tried working for Slade twice. Both times, I almost lost the Titans. I almost lost _you._" Robin said, tentatively reaching out his hand to brush it against her knee lightly. She allowed him to run his thumb over her kneecap, a chill crawling up her spine.

"But Robin, the dream…"

"Was just a nightmare, Star. I promise." Robin said, placing his hand palm up in front of her. She stared at it momentarily, then placed her hand on top of his. He raised her hand to his lips, and kissed the inside of her wrist lightly before advancing towards her. She had read his mind before he even moved a muscle, and met him halfway, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pressed her against him tightly, gripping her waist as tight as he could.

"I am sorry, Robin." Starfire whispered against his shoulder, and he kissed the top of her head.

"No, Star. _I'm_ sorry."


End file.
